The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that are, for example, capable of effectively preventing unauthorized use of content to be recorded on a recording medium such as a memory card.
In recent years, as information recording media, various media such as a DVD (digital versatile disc), a Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark), and a flash memory are used. In particular, in recent years, memory cards such as a USB memory installing a large-capacity flash memory are used more and more. A user can record on various information recording media content items such as music and film, and load them into a reproduction apparatus (player) to reproduce the content items.
However, with respect to many content items such as music data and image data, creators or distributors thereof own copyrights or distribution rights, for example. Therefore, when the user is provided with content, a certain limitation is generally imposed thereon. That is, such a control that only a user having a legitimate use right is permitted to use the content for preventing disordered use, for example, unauthorized copy, is made.
For example, an AACS (advanced access content system) is known as a standard regarding a content usage control. The AACS standard defines, for example, a usage control configuration with respect to content recorded on a Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark). Specifically, for example, such an algorithm that content to be recorded on a Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) is handled as encrypted content and a user who can acquire an encryption key therefor is limited only to a legitimate user is defined.
However, in current AACS rules, a rule regarding a usage control configuration with respect to content recorded on a disk such as a Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) exists, but, for example, regarding content or the like that is recorded on a flash memory such as a memory card, a sufficient rule does not exist. Therefore, regarding the content recorded on the memory card, there is a fear that protection of a copyright thereof is insufficient. Thus, it is desirable to structure a usage control configuration with respect to content use via a medium such as a memory card.
For example, as the AACS rules, there are the following rules for a usage control configuration with respect to the content recorded on the disk such as a Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark).
(a) Usage rule with respect to content copied on a disk such as a Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) from a medium (e.g., ROM disk) on which the content has already been recorded, and
(b) Usage rule with respect to content recorded on a disk such as a Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) after download from a server.
In the AACS, for example, when content copy between the media in (a) above is executed, there is a rule regarding MC (managed copy) making it a condition that copy allowance information is acquired from a management server.
Further, for download processing of content from the server in (b) above, in the AACS, also when various download modes such as
EST (electric sell through) using a user apparatus such as a PC, and
MoD (manufacturing on demand) using a shared terminal placed in a convenience store or the like
are defined and such download processing is performed so that content is recorded on a disk and used, processing based on a predetermined rule is set to be obligatory.
It should be noted that the above-mentioned processing is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-98765.
However, as described above, in the AACS rules, content recorded on a disk such as a Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) is assumed as a usage control target. There is a problem in that no sufficient rules regarding a usage control with respect to content recorded on, for example, a flash memory type memory card including a USB memory and the like exist.